Christmas Morning
by Sharp Tongued
Summary: A married couple’s first Christmas is always special and laden with surprises.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Just play with.  
**Notes:** I wrote this for finniganfans as a Christmas drabble. Not my challenge one, but a drabble nonetheless.

This was their first Christmas as a married couple; the first of many, they hoped. It had snowed during the night, blanketing everything in snow and ice; creating a scenic wonderland after the hard years of war and the aftermath. In fact, it was the first clean snow since that final battle that June years ago. Five years, to be exact

Nothing could dampen the mood in the cottage, a getaway from the wife's ancestral home and duties. No, this was Christmas morning, and time to open up the bundles of presents given and sent from those they love.

By the fire, the smiling and laughing couple enjoyed unwrapping gifts from friends and loved ones. She exclaimed over the beautiful perfume Draco had sent, along with Nott's gift of diamond and ruby teardrop earrings. He had clapped gleefully over the broom signed by Harry's Quidditch team, and his dad's gift of a Discman. More and more presents were opened from family and friends until it was time for them to exchange their own presents.

She had given him a picture that Dean Thomas had drawn of the couple playing in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other, and kissing under a sprig of mistletoe. Throat closed, he had leaned over and kissed her with a fever that promised more to come at the end of the day. He presented her with a silver bracelet that he had custom made; the design had a hissing snake intertwined around a roaring lion's legs, protecting the wearer. The animals would spring to life if she were in mortal danger and go back to the bracelet once the danger was over. Of course, she went giddy as she understood the meaning and bombarded him with kisses in uncharacteristic zeal. He had beamed for a good three minutes afterwards.

As Pansy was gathering the wrapper paper from beside the gaudily decorated tree, he stealthily moved one package from behind his back.

"You forgot one." It was to his credit that he didn't grin like an idiot.

"Oh! Another one? You've spoiled me too much this year with such a beautiful bracelet, but I…shall survive!" As with all the presents, she was opening with meticulous care.

"Oh, hurry up!" Bouncing like a child, Seamus was impatient for her to open it.

"Alright!" She hurriedly unwrapped the present with a chuckle. "I haven't seen you this giddy in a good long while, darling."

"I know, I know. Just open it already!" He stood up and just waved his wand to finish the unwrapping. He loved her dearly, but she was taking too long!

"Okay, message sent loud and cle—" What she would have said was cut off when she lifted the lid and a loud yip broke off the sentence.

"A puppy?" Eyes shining with tears, she held the apricot-fawn pug in her arm. It couldn't have weighed more than a pound, if that. A pink bow was around its neck and a gift tie that read, "Keep me! Keep me!"

"Of course. I saw her in a store window, walking along to Diagon and had to buy her for you. You said when you younger, pets weren't allowed. I thought she would be a perfect addition to our house. If I've called her anything, it's been Puppy. You're to name her. I thought you would like to do the honors." He sat down beside his two girls.

"Oh, how did you keep her quiet? How long have you had her here?" Several tears fell down cheeks while she was smiling, so he knew that they were happy ones.

"I put silencing charms in the room right off the kitchen, and I've been keeping her since last night. I placed a breathing charm inside the box while she was wrapped. So, what are you going to name her?" Blond hair fell against brunette, as he leaned in close to scratch the puppy's ears.

"I think…we'll call her Noel." With a definite nod, she held Noel out to face her, who let out a small yip in reply. Clearly the puppy agreed to the name.

And couple and their puppy played in the snow, laughing and smiling, just like the picture. It was a very happy Christmas for all. One of many together; but never was one as special the first.


End file.
